


Rhythmic Dreaming

by obsobing



Series: What Am I Actually Writing [3]
Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Changkyun is a sweetheart, Crack, Epistolary, Fluff and Crack, Hoseok is based off me whoops, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Kim Namjoon | Rap Monster Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope & Min Yoongi | Suga Are Best Friends, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Little Shit, Jung Hoseok | J-Hope Is a Sweetheart, Lim Changkyun | I.M is Oblivious, M/M, One-Sided Lim Changkyun | I.M/Shin Hoseok | Wonho, Protective Jung Hoseok | J-Hope, Shin Hoseok | Wonho Is a Little Shit, Texting, Why Did I Write This?, eventually, his replies are based off of my own. XD, my friends really wanted this tbh, seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-03
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2018-11-08 16:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 22
Words: 15,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11085267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/obsobing/pseuds/obsobing
Summary: deadlydotterel:Standing next to sunflowers always makes me feel so weak, like, look at this flower.[image attached]This flower is taller than I am. This flower is winning and I'm losing.hobiscus:WOW.You are not ready to hear about trees.-crossposted on Wattpad ©obsobing





	1. Wrong Numbers Galore

**deadlydotterel** :   
Hey, it was nice talking to you today.

 **hobiscus** :   
Who are you?

 **deadlydotterel** :   
Was I that easy to forget？  
You talked to me for an hour and you still ask for a name.   
I'm-

 **hobiscus** :   
Unless this talk took place in my room then you have the wrong number... and username for everything, I assume.

 **deadlydotterel** :   
But he said...

 **hobiscus** :   
Hate to break it to you but they're probably not interested.   
You were given a number but and you chose to message through this app rather than call it?

 **deadlydotterel** :   
Well, don't I feel judged.

 **hobiscus** :   
Let me guess.   
This isn't the first time the same person has done this to you.   
Did you actually call last time?

 **deadlydotterel** :   
You know, for being someone I don't know, you sure judge a lot.

 **hobiscus** :   
I didn't know gathering evidence and being factual equaled being judgmental.

 **deadlydotterel** :   
... Why are you like this?

 **hobiscus** :   
Logical?   
I don't know.   
So... who did you call last time?

 **deadlydotterel** :   
What makes you thin-  
Ugh.   
I don't like you...   
but do you really want to know?

 **hobiscus** :   
With the way you're responding?   
Absolutely.   
Who did this person make you call?

 **deadlydotterel** :   
...   
NASA.

 **hobiscus** :   
You-   
How the hell.  
Did you not notice.   
The amount of numbers.   
And difference in area code.

 **deadlydotterel** :   
I was really excited alright.   
At least this time it was-   
Wait, where are you from?   
I don't want that huge phone bill again, thx

 **hobiscus** :   
Wow, Sherlock.   
We have the same area code.   
Figure it out.

 **deadlydotterel** :   
You're mean ('༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ')

 **hobiscus** :   
And you're an idiot.   
Glad we're on the same page.

 **deadlydotterel** :   
I'll just be in the corner growing mushrooms.

 **hobiscus** :   
Alright, see ya Tamaki.

 **deadlydotterel** :   
Never have I been so disrespected in my life!

 **hobiscus** :   
Because you obviously don't have a life.   
Yeah, I'll leave before I attack you any more.

 **deadlydotterel** :   
Thx.   
I'll be crying myself to sleep now.

 **hobiscus** :   
Oh.   
I'm so glad idk you irl lmao  
Bai ( ' ▽ ' )ﾉ


	2. Dotterels

**deadlydotterel** :   
How do you even make someone like you?

**hobiscus** :   
Oh my gawd  
You're back   
I thought I frightened you away.

**deadlydotterel** :   
If anyone would be scaring anyone away, it would be me scaring you away.

**hobiscus** :   
Because of how lame you are?

**deadlydotterel** :   
No!   
Because-   
How do you even come up with these things so quickly?

**hobiscus** :   
I'm talented, what can I say.

**deadlydotterel** :   
AN Y WA Ys   
I'm deadly, can't you see???

**hobiscus** :   
Boi.   
Have you ever even seen a pic of a dotterel?

**deadlydotterel** :   
...   
why the sudden interrogation? Damn.

**hobiscus** :   
I'll tell you one thing.   
Dotterels are actually cute, smol and  
Here's the best part   
THEY ARE BIRDS ISTFG  
JUST LOOK

**deadlydotterel** :   
Eagles would feel insulted.

**hobiscus** :   
Vultures would eat you while you're still alive for forgetting about them and mentioning eagles instead.   
Come at me.

**deadlydotterel** :   
oh my-   
I'm just a small bird trying to make it in this big world.

**hobiscus** :   
Yeah, I thought so.   
Whatever you say, tweety.

**deadlydotterel** :   
Are you always this mean or?

**hobiscus** :   
Don't flatter yourself just yet.   
I have not had a chance to attack anyone today so ƪ(˘⌣˘)ʃ

**deadlydotterel** :   
Was that a try at making me feel better?

**hobiscus** :   
Jfc   
No  
You know, you're very self-centered.   
I hope you choke on that ego.

**deadlydotterel** :   
I came here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now.

**hobiscus** :   
You came to the guy...   
who insulted you endlessly...   
to have a good time?

**deadlydotterel** :   
... when you say it like that

**hobiscus** :   
.

**deadlydotterel** :   
Alright, I'll show myself out.

**hobiscus** :   
(*☻-☻*)


	3. Names

* * *

**deadlydotterel** :  
I'm back!  
Did you miss me?  
Let's be real, you totally did

 **hobiscus** :  
Aw, I was having such fun without you.  
Why are you back?  
Go away.

 **deadlydotterel** :  
That reminds me of a song  
Go, go away, awa-ay~

 **hobiscus** :  
Well…  
Great, imma go bang my head  
against the wall and hope I die  
from my wounds instead of  
choking on my tears.  
Much thank for bringing  
that up fam.

 **deadlydotterel** :  
Um…  
are you okay?  
I didn't mean to…  
I forgot (´༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ`)

 **hobiscus** :  
Okay I'm gonna stop you right durr  
Stop with the emoticons, they're creepy.

 **deadlydotterel** :  
As creepy as this one 

**hobiscus** :  
Your existence is canceled.  
You want to die, don't you?

 **deadlydotterel** :  
Actually I prefer being alive ty

 **hobiscus** :  
That's not what your answers  
usually imply but okie

 **deadlydotterel** :  
What's that supposed to  
mean? TnT

 **hobiscus** :  
u M.  
Nothing  
Don't worry about it

 **deadlydotterel** :  
Hey you know what ?

 **hobiscus** :  
You have finally figured  
out how to _not_ text me?

 **deadlydotterel** :  
Definitely not

 **hobiscus** :  
Welp  
Alright, what is it?

 **deadlydotterel** :  
YOU NEVER TOLD  
ME YOUR NAME

 **hobiscus** :  
That's private :\

 **deadlydotterel** :  
:(  
If you tell me your name  
then I'll tell you mine?

 **hobiscus** :  
If I find out whatever name you  
give me isn't yours istg  


 **deadlydotterel** :  
As afraid for my life as I am…  
so what is it? (*´꒳`*)

 **hobiscus** :  
It's Hoseok  
I hate you but nice to meet you

 **deadlydotterel** :  
OH  
Hey wait a minute-  
I do have the right number then ???

 **hobiscus** :  
I'm pretty sure that if you did  
I wouldn't still be in my room  
staring at the wall since it's more  
interesting than talking to you

 **deadlydotterel** :  
Okay nvm (T ^ T)

 **hobiscus** :  
WAIT A MINUTE  
I ONLY KNOW ONE  
OTHER HOSEOK

 **deadlydotterel** :  
Ooh, do you?

 **hobiscus** :  
I do and you haven't mentioned  
your name but that's alright  
I know it anyways

 **deadlydotterel** :  
That is like  
The creepiest sentence  
I have ever read

 **hobiscus** :  
Go make small talk with Wonho

 **deadlydotterel** :  
HO WDI d YO uKn Ow

 **hobiscus** :  
?  
Common sense?

 **deadlydotterel** :  
You want me to make small  
talk with Wonho?  
Even after all this?  
Like  
I'm oblivious to a point  
It's obvious he doesn't like me :\

 **hobiscus** :  
Or you could sulk all night  
I don't care >.>

 **deadlydotterel** :  
…  
oH wait a minute  
How do you know where he is?  
And what I'm doing ?

 **hobiscus** :  
It's easy to tell  
There's a party tonight  
Wonho is there and using logic,  
you must be as well.  
See? Easy.

 **deadlydotterel** :  
Oh :(

 **hobiscus** :  
You seem weird but okay  
Anyways  
Go talk to him and leave me  
Alone for once pls

 **deadlydotterel** :  
If I end up dead by assault  
tomorrow then it's on you :(  
But thank you for the encouragement

 **hobiscus** :  
Yeah, yeah  
Good luck Changkyun :P

 **deadlydotterel** :  
HOLY FVKC  
YOU KNOW MY NAME

…

…

Ugh, fine.  
I'm going :( 

* * *

 


	4. ＿|￣|○

* * *

**deadlydotterel** :

I still wanna know how you  
know meine Namen  
Simply because your  
schöne Persönlichkeit tells me  
that you are someone who gathers info  
quite quickly (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾ 

 

**hobiscus** :

*squints at you*  
Ist das Deutsch?  
Sie sprichst Deutsch? 

 

**deadlydotterel** :

O  
SHIT 

 

**hobiscus** :

Did you seriously think I  
wouldn't understand you?  
Wait, did you call my personality  
beautiful?  
Of all things??? 

 

**deadlydotterel** :

 

**hobiscus** :

OKAY  
Judging from your lack of  
talk about last weekend  
Did he tell you smth? 

 

**deadlydotterel** :

O  
He told me to go see him at a  
competition so I am :) 

 

**hobiscus** :

Shouldn't this mean that you  
should not be talking to me anymore? 

 

**deadlydotterel** :

but I like talking to you :( 

 

**hobiscus** :

…  
wow  
I didn't know you were one  
for deprecation :| 

 

**deadlydotterel** :

DO NOT waksbaozbwk 

 

**hobiscus** :

I'm going to cry  
Did you just  
Are you thinking I'm going to  
ignore that?  
I'll shame you every chance I get  
now  
What the fuck Changkyun. 

 

**deadlydotterel** : 

 

**hobiscus** :

Changkyun.  
Calm yourself  
It's not that deep 

 

**deadlydotterel** :

٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶ 

 

**hobiscus** :

Nothing could be as deep as  
your kinks 

 

**deadlydotterel** :  
＿|￣|○ 

 

**hobiscus** :

I can't stop- 

 

 

 

 

**deadlydotterel** :

betrayed by the one I trust  
the most  
how will I ever survive ? 

 

**hobiscus** :

that's like saying I'm your  
best friend…

**deadlydotterel** :

＿|￣|○ 

 

**hobiscus** :

O shit  
Bin ich dein bester Freund? 

 

**deadlydotterel** :  
… ¿un poquito? 

 

**hobiscus** :

WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS  
but also,  
I feel honored.  
Vielen Dank  
Muchas gracias  
If it makes you feel any better  
I tell you more things than I  
tell my other friends 

 

**deadlydotterel** :

That's not saying much :\

 

**hobiscus** :  
I know :)  
I don't tell them anything :)  
BECAUSE THEY NEVER LISTEN  
But anyways  
I'm not salty tho  
Nope  
Not at all. 

 

 

 

 

 

**deadlydotterel** :

*pats your shoulder*  
Do you want to talk about it? 

 

**hobiscus** :

NO MOM ITS NONE OF YOUR  
BUSINESS 

 

**deadlydotterel** :

O  
okie 

 

**hobiscus** :

Oo p S  
I gtg  
See you at the comp. later !! 

 

**deadlydotterel** :

W  
H  
A  
T  
… hoseok?  
… ＿|￣|○ okay 

* * *

 


	5. ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

* * *

**deadlydotterel** :

Hoseo K

You there?

Hoseoook K

 

**hobiscus:**

Da fuq

Why are you typing my name like that???

 

**deadlydotterel:**

I don't know?

Autocorrect?

 

**hobiscus:**

I doubt your phone wouldn't know how to type my name correctly ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯

Anyways, what did ya want?

 

**deadlydotterel:**

SHHHH

We don't talk about that

Anyways.

When you say later…

did you mean at the venue here?

 

**hobiscus:**

Yup

Did he tell you what team he was on?

 

**deadlydotterel:**

No?

Also, he only gave me the directions an hour

prior so I have a dark blue feeling…

that he once again tried to get rid of me.

 

**hobiscus:**

Honestly (；一ω一||)

What did you even see in him?

He's trying so hard to lose you :\

Are you here though?

You might as well just watch the teams.

He didn't tell you the name of his own, I assume.

Maybe you'll get lucky and actually see the jerk.

 

**deadlydotterel:**

The sudden attack on him makes me- ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ

 

**hobiscus:**

Tweety, it's not because I don't like him.

It's simply because he's leading you on.

I don't know why he thinks that's funny;

News Flash: It ain't.

 乁( ⁰͡ Ĺ̯ ⁰͡ ) ㄏ

 

**deadlydotterel:**

Are you protecting me? :’)

 

**hobiscus:**

And ya ruined it.

 

 

**deadlydotterel:**

:(

Why do you always do diiiissss?

I don't wanna be in pain

Like pls don't hurt me

I don't think I can handle the pain

I can't even handle when I stub my toe

Have some mercy tyvm

 

**hobiscus:**

Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me, no more └|∵┌|

 

**deadlydotterel:**

Wtf.

What is this.

Why.

THAT SONG GETS STUCK IN MY HEAD WHEN I REMEMBER IT SO WHY WOULD YOU DO THAt?!?!!

 

**hobiscus:**

Because if I have to suffer with it then you must as well.

Okay so

I have to go

But good luck at finding Wonho, I guess?

 

**deadlydotterel:**

… yeah, thanks.

Ttyl?

 

**hobiscus:**

Since you seem to be going nowhere…

yeah, ttyl

Oh and tweety, keep your head up

 

**deadlydotterel:**

Aw you do have a heart (о´∀`о)

 

**hobiscus:**

ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ come at me

 

**deadlydotterel:**

Damn, nvm

But really

Thank you. 

* * *

 


	6. Of Meetings and Fae

* * *

Changkyun sighed as he looked up from his phone and at the audience around him. He couldn't believe he hadn't realized Wonho had straight up tried to get him lost. Although he still couldn't help feeling as if it possibly wasn't intentional… even when he knew, deep down, that that was just wishful thinking on his part.

 

“You look lost, like really lost,” someone said from beside him and Changkyun huffed.

 

“I've never been to these things? I'm not exactly a dancer nor have I been invited to a competition before,” he admitted, turning to look at the one who had spoken and raised an eyebrow. “Wait a minute, aren't you a dancer? Shouldn't you be up there? I'm pretty sure I've seen you somewhere.”

 

The other snorted and shook his head, “Nah, this is a competition in which we only wanted to add our street dancers to. Look, our team is up.”

 

Changkyun blinked before nodding and looking at the stage. The moment he heard the beat, he knew it was going to be something; he just didn't know if he would like it or not. However, that changed quickly. The amount of synchronization the team had was amazing. Not only that but it seemed as if one particular member was controlling everyone’s movements with the way his own moves acted as catalysts for everyone else's.

 

“Who is that?” He asked in wonder, turning his body slightly towards the one beside him but not actually turning his gaze.

 

“You're talking about Hope, aren't you? Leader of the street dance team and Co-Captain of our entire dance team. You go to our school right? You must if you know me. At school he is known as his stage name, J-Hope. You seem to be very interested in him, how come? Is he the one who invited you? ‘Cause I'm pretty sure he would have told us something,” the other replied, laughing when the only response he received was a hum. “Yeah, he tends to have that effect on people.”

 

“I can see why. What's his actual name though?” He asked once the performance had ended. He was curious, never had he seen someone move so well and so in control of himself. It made him wonder if the other was actually real or if he was some sort of mythical creature… something like a mermaid but instead of singing that drew people in and living in water, it was his movements and grace on land. “Maybe a nymph… no, a fae,” he mumbled softly.

 

“Um, okay… his name is Hoseok if you really want to know,” the other replied, laughing as he listened to Changkyun’s mumbling. “He would probably be flattered if he heard you though.”

 

Changkyun blushed before shrugging, “I seem to be running into a lot of people named Hoseok, lately… Ah, anyways, I should go. I don't think I'll see who I came to see.”  

 

“Are you sure? You can come with me to meet Hoseok. Oh, I never introduced myself, I'm Jimin,” the other smiled shyly, shaking Changkyun’s hand then nodding to the aisle. “Come on, maybe he'll know you. He seems to know everyone, anyways.”

 

“Uh, alright…” He said, not even trying to argue since Jimin was already pulling him along anyways. “Are you sure I won't like… annoy him with my presence though? I tend to do that…” He trailed off at the disapproving look he received from Jimin. “What?”

 

“Whoever made you think that must be an idiot. Anyways, look, Hoseok's coming over now. Probably didn't even change, did he? Nope, no he didn't,” Jimin ended up mumbling to himself. “Okay but when does he ever listen actually? Maybe that one time last week?”

 

“Stop being a jerk and talk to me, Minnie,” Hoseok said once he was in front of them, smiling widely. “Did that look as awesome as it felt?”

 

Jimin smirked, “You have no idea. Changkyun here was saying how you must be a fae or something of the sort to be so graceful.”

 

Hoseok laughed before stopping and looking at Changkyun with wide eyes, “Hold on, Changkyun? As in the terrifying tweety bird?”

 

“What the hell? Terrifying tweet bird?” Jimin frowned before blinking and looking at Changkyun as he laughed. “Oh my god, you're the one who called NASA. That's cute. Now I can certainly say that it's definitely a pleasure to meet you.”

 

Changkyun huffed, looking at Hoseok and shaking his head, “Did you share all the details of my sad life with him?”

 

“No, just that one part because wow, you really should have noticed the amount of numbers in there. Anyways, you completely missed them just so you know… and I told you he was a jerk, he didn't even remember inviting you,” Hoseok deadpanned. “Even after I told him how you know, got lost on the way over.”

 

“On the way to the venue? How?” Jimin frowned, looking between them.

 

“He sent a lot of confusing directions,” Changkyun admitted and winced when Jimin gasped.

 

“That's it, you're sticking with us.”

 

“Who's us? I barely met you,” Changkyun whined.

 

“The rest of our friends,” Hoseok explained before sighing. “Let's go, Jin will no doubt have taken advantage of the fact that we're not home to make something big.”

 

“As long as you shower as soon as we get home,” Jimin mumbled.

 

“You all live together?” Changkyun asked after a moment, blushing and turning his gaze away when they both looked at him with grins. “I mean you just said…”

 

“Yeah, we do actually. You know tweety, you're not actually that bad in person,” Hoseok smirked, placing an arm around Changkyun’s shoulder and pulling him along.

 

“Dude, you're sweaty,” he whined, playfully pushing at the dancer’s arm.

 

“Yes I am but count it as payback for the first time you messaged me,” Hoseok hummed then looked at Jimin who was giving them a calculating look. “What is it?”

 

“Nothing, nothing. I'm just wondering how messaging with tweety-”

 

“My nickname for him, get your own,” Hoseok whined and Changkyun groaned.

 

“Is that really going to stick?”

 

“You have no idea,” Jimin replied for Hoseok and shrugged. He knew Hoseok hadn't interrupted him because of the nickname but because he was well aware of what Jimin was thinking. One of the infuriating qualities about the elder was that he always knew what a person was thinking from their tics and actions… In that moment, however, it was only because he had caught Jimin's careful gaze on him, "So, are we kidnapping Changkyun then?”

 

“Is it kidnapping if I willingly go along?” Changkyun thought aloud before smiling at the both of them. “I don't mind. This is actually the best company I've ever been in.”

  
Jimin couldn't help but shake his head at him before looking at Hoseok with a raised eyebrow, the message clear. _Be careful with him_ . To which Hoseok tipped his head and began to talk about how Changkyun had thought his username was cute but had never seen a picture of the bird until Hoseok himself had sent him one, as a way to not give away their silent conversation to Changkyun. _Don't worry, I know_. 

* * *

 


	7. Cool Kids™

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> khnster:  
> Try me   
> JSFC SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHERE MY BROTHER IS AT 
> 
> honeycomb:   
> Lmao ask Wonho 
> 
> khnster:   
> Wtf   
> Why the fück would I ask Wonho?   
> Actually   
> Could he answer /.- 
> 
> ramenho:   
> Ahah ahaha… ha…   
> Um… about that

* * *

**Cool Kids™**

**khnster**  
Yo, anyone know where my brother’s at?

**hngwn**  
He's not home yet?

**khnster**  
Would I be asking if he was? :\

**hngwn**  
Idrk, you're random af sometimes  
I haven't seen him tho

**khnster**  
Great :(  
What about the rest of you lurkers?

**mmmmmnhyuk**  
I thought I read losers  
I was about to fight you

**khnster**  
Try me  
JSFC SOMEONE JUST TELL ME WHERE MY BROTHER IS AT

**honeycomb**  
Lmao ask Wonho

**khnster**  
Wtf  
Why the fück would I ask Wonho?  
Actually  
Could he answer /.-

**ramenho**  
Ahah ahaha… ha…  
Um… about that

**khnster**  
… was today your competition?

**ramenho**  
Um.  
Maybe.

**khnster**  
Okay so why are you replying  
But he isn't? :)))))

**ramenho**  
I really don't want to answer that-

**papawoo**  
Guys

**khnster**  
I really want to know the answer now, asshole.  
The last person he talked to besides me was you.

**papawoo**  
Guys…

**ramenho**  
Are you being serious right now  
Hey, he's an adult and I'm not his babysitter  
Why don't you call him and ask him where he's at?

**khnster**  
Because, asshole, he was supposed to be with you  
But he told me that you gave really weird directions  
Oh my god  
What the actual fück  
Did you make my little brother get lost?!

**ramenho**  
What the  
I would never actually do that  
I was just… trying to give him a hint…

**khnster**  
Yeah, a hint huh?  
The next time I see you, I'll give you a hint.

**papawoo**  
GUYS

**khnster**  
WHAT HYUNWOO, WHAT IS IT

**papawoo**  
…  
I saw him with Jimin and Hoseok

**khnster**  
He just said he made him get lost …

**papawoo**  
Not this one  
The nice one that makes everyone smile

**ramenho**  
Excuse me.

**hngwn**  
Ooh, I know him!  
He's always ready to make you smile :D

**honeycomb**  
andowbsk ! ! !  
Yo, he's the one who hangs out w/ Yoongi and Namjoon  
Aye~

**khnster**  
What?  
So he's with entirely new people?  
He's making friends? :’)  
I'm so proud

**ramenho**  
WOOOOOWWWW

**khnster**  
Shut the fück up  
You're the reason this happened  
I'm happy he at least won't be around you

**ramenho**  
Respect your elders (¬_¬)

**khnster**  
Lmfao  
I'll respect you when there's something worth respecting

**papawoo**  
Don't fight

**honeycomb**  
^^ but also  
He got you there Wonho

**ramenho**  
Smh  
Are you being serious rn

**khnster**  
Yes :)  
Because unlike you, I have some decency  
If you didn't want to go out with him then you should have just told him, asshole.

**hngwn**  
Whoa  
Wtf Wonho

**ramenho**  
No wait  
Hyungwon

**khnster**  
Ohh, I see  
You could have said something?  
He would have stopped  
But no  
You just had to lead him on, didn't you?

**ramenho**  
I NEVER LED ANYONE ONE  
your brother should really learn to take a hint.

**hngwn**  
Dude  
You're like a major asshole wtf

**ramenho**  
HYUNGWON

**papawoo**  
Oh look,  
There go your chances

**honeycomb**  
Andoabskwbsos  
HYUNWOO

**mmmmmnhyuk**  
Oh damn  
I'm crying  
Papa bear attacked  
Gave no fücks

**ramenho**  
:\

**papawoo**  
Don't you “ :\ ” me  
You're at fault here  
Also, Kihyun, he's in good hands  
Jimin is an actual sweetheart™  
Hoseok is an actual angel™  
And their friends are goals™ because they actually all get along.

**ramenho**  
I just came here to have a good time and I'm honestly feeling so attacked right now

**khnster**  
You should™

**honeycomb**  
You should™

**papawoo**  
You should™

**hngwn**  
You should™

**mmmmmnhyuk**  
You should™

**ramenho**  
Man, y'all suck

**khnster**  
Wow

**hngwn**  
Apparently we're the assholes here guys

**honeycomb**  
You heard it here first everyone!  
Wonho thinks he's done nothing wrong

**papawoo**  
Boi.  
So done™

**mmmmmnhyuk**  
… lmao rip Wonho

**ramenho**  
:(

**khnster**  
You don't get to feel sad when you intentionally sent my brother weird directions and probably made him get lost.  
Get over yourself

**ramenho**  
(¬_¬)  
Why are you still here ?  
Shouldn't you be looking for Changkyun?

**khnster**  
I am.

**hngwn**  
WONHO HAS NO SHAME™ PASS IT ON

**ramenho**  
Wat da fvkc

**hngwn**  
(¬_¬)

**ramenho**  
Oh okay.

**khnster**  
GUYS  
I WAS SENT THE CUTEST PIC BY CHANGKYUN as an apology™

**mmmmmnhyuk**  
GIMME

**honeycomb**  
Wdym

**papawoo**  
He alright?

**hngwn**  
Lol  
He's with actual angel Hoseok™  
Why wouldn't he be?

**khnster**  
^ tru but  
NO YOU DONT UNDERSTAND  
 

 

**hngwn**  
OH MY GOD

**mmmmmnhyuk**  
:’) I've been blessed™

**honeycomb**  
Whskwbsownwkwbwk my heart

**papawoo**  
He is cute :)  
I bet you Seokjin lent him that sweater  
You know, the one who's always wearing something pink regardless of anything

**khnster**  
I agree  
I need to thank him later  
I'm just so glad he's happy :’)

**ramenho**  
…

**khnster**  
（゜◇゜）  
o O o H

**ramenho**  
What?

**papawoo**  
Nothing

**mmmmmnhyuk**  
Nothing

**honeycomb**  
Nothing

**hngwn**  
（゜◇゜）  
Nothing

**khnster**  
Nothing™

**ramenho**  
(･_･;

**khnster**  
（゜◇゜）

* * *

 


	8. Cute or Pretentious?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun's eyes widened. "Are you two dating and you're taking me along only because my brother would probably kill you?" 
> 
> "Um. No, absolutely not," Hoseok laughed.

* * *

“Hoseok? Hoseok~ Why won’t you pay attention to me?~” Changkyun whined, poking at the elder’s arm and huffing when all he received was a cheeky smile. “Don’t do that, you were ignoring me. You can’t woo me right away.”

“Changkyun… Who said anything about wooing?” Hoseok smiled softly, raising an eyebrow when he noticed the blush that had begun to take over the younger’s complexion. “Changkyun, is there a reason you’re blushing right now?” He laughed, poking the other’s cheeks and shaking his head.

“N-no… it’s just that, you have a really nice smile you know,” Changkyun squeaked, whining when he heard Jimin’s laughter join Hoseok’s. “I’m going to find a hole to crawl into. You guys are being so mean to me.”

“No, we aren’t. If we were being mean to you then your brother would have already shown up,” Hoseok hummed, looking around after a moment when he realized that the others were nowhere to be found. “Hey, where did everyone go?”

“They ran away after Changkyun mentioned how it’s not time to woo him,” Seokjin’s voice called out from the kitchen and Hoseok frowned. “But why? It’s not like I was going to do anything other than annoy him. It’s payback for all those times he messaged me in the middle of lecture.”

“You said you were in your room!” Changkyun groaned. “How was I supposed to know that you’re a compulsive liar? It’s not my fault you lied about being in your room.”

“I wasn’t lying though. I was spiritually in my room but physically in the lecture halls every other day.” Hoseok whined. “Why does school exist? We won’t even be using half of what we learn in the real world, anyways. You would think the world would have known to give us hands on experience in some things rather than handing us textbooks and telling us to memorize things that we’ll undoubtedly have forgotten by the next year. Besides, this just comes to show that the educational system hasn’t evolved in the least. We still _learn_ everything they teach us with virtually the same methods as a hundred years ago.”

“... That was a lot, you done?” Changkyun looked at him curiously, jumping when he felt a hand ruffling his hair. It took him a moment to finally turn around to face the newcomer in confusion. “Um… Jeongguk?”

“Sorry, your hair is soft and Hoseok will never be done complaining about education and its lack of progress, by the way.” Jeongguk shrugged, laying on the couch and huffing. “Jin~ I thought you said it would be ready when Jimin and Hoseok got here!”

“Yeah, well, they brought a companion that I wasn’t aware of. Just be grateful you’ll have a lot more food than normal, Jeongguk. Come help me set the table!” And with that, Jeongguk scurried off, eager to help if only for the food he would receive.

“He likes you. It’s kind of funny that he’s younger and yet, he treats you in the way he’s treating you,” Hoseok chuckled. “Are you cold, by the way? The living room will suddenly get too unbearable for any of us so we have a box full of sweaters under that table,” Hoseok pointed to a table on the far side of the living room. From where he sat, though, Changkyun wasn’t able to see much since the sun had long since gone down and the only light that was keeping them from being completely immersed in darkness was coming from the television. “I guess I am a little cold. Can I really just go over there to get a sweater though?”

“No! Those are dirty because none of you guys want to do the laundry for them. Here, have this one,” Seokjin called out, running into the living room to hand Changkyun a pink sweater. The younger accepting it while trying his best to hold back his laughter at the fact that now both he and Hoseok were well aware that he had been eavesdropping on their conversation.

“Thank you, Seokjin,” Changkyun grinned and Hoseok rolled his eyes at Seokjin’s coos. “Okay but seriously, go finish the food. I’m with Jeongguk, you said it would be ready but it’s not.” He pouted for emphasis, doing a little victory dance when Seokjin’s reaction was a huff and a nod before he scurried off to the kitchen again.

“Here, I think your brother would appreciate knowing where you’re at.” Hoseok hummed, standing up and turning on the lights. “Maybe a pic would be better, actually? That sweater looks good on you.”

Changkyun made a face as he began replying to messages before nodding, “Okay, I’ll agree to the appreciate knowing where I’m at part but I’m not sure about the selca.”

“Why not? You’re cute and the pink makes you look more puppy-like than ever.”

“Wait, how would you know that they think I look pu- Oh, right… Do you know them?”

“I know Jooheon? Only because he really enjoys talking to Namjoon and Yoongi. As for Kihyun, I only know him because we had a class together once but I’m not sure if he remembers me too well or at all. We never really talked, I just knew who everyone was because I’m weird like that,” Hoseok admitted. “So, about that selca… I’ll help you. Come on, you need to charm him in order to not get into trouble.”

“What? But how do I charm my brother?”

“If there is one thing I know about people, it’s that if they deem you to be cute or adorable, you only have to do something they’ll think of as extra cute and then they’ll be gone. So… how about you use your sweater paws and strike a pose?” Hoseok grinned widely when the younger did exactly as asked and then nodded. “I can attest that they will fall for that and love it.”

“Are you sure? Isn’t it even slightly pretentious for me to do this?”

“What? Of course not. I’m assuming you know the full meaning of that word. It’s not pretentious of you to do this when you’re already that cute, okay? Just send it. He’ll even probably gift you more freedom than before.”

“How do you know so much?” Changkyun groaned, blinking when he received nonsense from Kihyun after having sent the selca. “Hoseok, I think I broke my brother.”

“He knows so much because he uses his own cuteness to get away with things… And I’m sure he’s not broken. Give him five, Changkyun,” Yoongi called out, helping both of them off the floor. “Come on, Seokjin will yell if we’re not at the table soon.”

“Why would he yell?”

“Because he likes having a set schedule for things even if it doesn’t make sense when someone is at home,” Yoongi replied.

“Anyways, come on. We all need to eat before we run away?”

“Why would we run away?” Hoseok looked as confused as Changkyun felt. 

“Because Tae and Jimin made a mess in Seokjin’s room that he will freak out over.” Yoongi rolled his eyes as the squeaks of surprise coming from behind him.

“So wouldn’t it be better to warn everyone else then?” Changkyun pressed.

“No. I only need cute things to survive.”

“Cute? So then why would you- OH.” Changkyun’s eyes widened. “Are you two dating and you’re taking me along only because my brother would probably kill you?”

“Um. No, absolutely not,” Hoseok laughed. “His name is always mentioned with Namjoon’s, have you not gotten the memo?”

“... No, I don’t think so.”

Yoongi groaned. “Okay, anyways. Let’s actually make it to the dining room now. We only have so much time before shit hits the fan.”

Hoseok hummed and nodded while Changkyun watched everyone’s interactions together. It brought him a warm, bright and happy feeling that spread throughout his entire body and it was a feeling he would gladly welcome each and every time. 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I made them so fluffy when they hang out together that I need help because all I can think of right now is fluffy Hobi and Changkyun. ㅠㅠ


	9. So Done

* * *

**Tweety**   
OKAY SO

**Me**   
Oh no   
I gave you my number specifically for emergencies

**Tweety**   
:( I haven't said anything yet   
And also, this wastes less data

**Me**   
Yeah but I know you and your weird moments   
I should always be allowed to low-key panic around you so shh (● ˃̶͈̀ロ˂̶͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

**Tweety**   
OKAY BACK TO MY DILEMMA   
WE'RE DOING SOMETHING FOR CLASS   
BUT  
I CANT FIND EGYPT WHDKW   
NO ONE I KNOW KNOWS WHERE ITS AT  
ITS LOST   
HELP   
#HelpLocateEgypt2k17

**Me**   
Dude

**Tweety**   
HELP ME HOSEOK

**Me**   
Changkyun

**Tweety**   
I DONT NEED YOUR JUDGMENT   
I JUST NEED TO KNOW WHERE EGYPT IS   
PLEASE   
MY GRADE DEPENDS ON IT

**Me**   
Where did you think it was?

**Tweety**   
Tbh... I thought it was in Europe so...

**Me**   
CHANGKYUN

**Tweety**   
WH At?

**Me**   
I'm so done with you

**Tweety**   
Wtf, all I did was ask for help...   
WHICH YOU ARENT GIVING ME

**Me**   
WHY WOULD YOU THINK IT WAS IN EUROPE???   
WHATEVER WOULD GIVE YOU THAT IDEA???

**Tweety**   
I didn't have the best education okay   
#StopHoseokFromJudgingChangkyun2kForever

**Me**   
I can see that wtf   
I mean   
If you did get better education...   
I would question why you had to call NASA before.   
And no I won't stop my judgment of you

**Tweety**   
...   
excuse you   
THAT WAS ONE TIME SODBWKS   
ANYWAYS   
CAN YOU HELP ME   
Instead of causing me pain? ('༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ')

**Me**   
Of course I can!!   
But first let me:   
You racist fück   
You're saying that only because of their portrayal in media right?   
Usually with whiter skin than not   
You know Africans can have white skin right?   
It's not a difficult concept to grasp

**Tweety**   
:((   
I mean, yeah   
But it slipped my mind for a bit :(   
I'm sorry ('༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ')   
DONT HATE ME PLS

**Me**   
Anyways,   
Egypt is located in the northeastern part of Africa   
Surrounded by Libya, Saudi Arabia, Jordan, Israel, Sudan along with the Mediterranean and Red Sea.   
It's Capital is Cairo in case you wanted to know   
Fight me ᕦ(ò_óˇ)ᕤ   
but no i don't actually hate you don't worry   
#ChangkyunIsABaby

**Tweety**   
Did you google that?   
Because that's weirdly specific   
Also   
YAY   
But then again   
IM NOT A BABY

**Me**   
Absolutely not.   
I like geography   
I'm sorry that couldn't even seem to cross your mind /.-   
Thinking that I can't actually already know where Egypt is due to the fact that everyone else googles their shįt   
Aww, a baby who won't admit it *^*

**Tweety**   
Mmhm >.>   
Whatever you say   
I won't believe you   
That must have been googled   
And I'm really not a baby gdi ＿|￣|○

**Me**   
What the hell   
Why won't you believe me ㅠㅠ   
You know what Tweety??   
Shut up Mister Octothorpe HELPLOCATEEGYPT2k17   
And you are, end of that sub-conversation

**Tweety**   
WAIT  
WHAT   
THE FŪCK   
IS AN   
OCTOTHORPE

**Me**   
O   
Let me dumb it down   
"Hashtag"

**Tweety**   
:(((   
He cute enough to protec   
But he savage enough to attac

**Me**   
Oh my SHSOSBSO (-｡-;   
Hey, at least you understood me.   
Anyways-

**Tweety**   
... ㅠㅠ   
Like   
I can't even argue   
ToT

**Me**   
How do I even know you  
Just why...

**Tweety**   
I'm a blessing in your life   
You love me   
Admit it   
I bring you amusement

**Me**   
Oh   
True tho

**Tweety**   
SNDOWBSLA

**Me**   
Aww, he's gone into shock :')

**Tweety**   
My heart   
My soul

**Me**  
I'm-   
Changkyun.   
Why are you like this?

**Tweety**   
Like what?   
:(

**Me**   
Ha, cute.   
No wonder Yoongi dragged you along with us

**Tweety**   
baalsnwosjw   
We had to run for our lives when we got back for leaving in the first place!!

**Me**   
Well, actually, it was fun and you know it   
And he did try to protect you before giving up

**Tweety**   
He might look scary but Jin's scarier ToT

**Me**   
I'm laughing   
I know   
He's an absolute horror when he's mad   
But hey,   
He just wanted to make sure we were well fed

 

**Tweety**    
I don't know what's creepier   
The happiness you never-endingly exude   
Or the fact that your friends all fawn over you

**Me**   
Are you saying I'm not cute? :(   
I thought we had something   
I guess not ('；Д；')

**Tweety**   
Wksbalsnsksn   
THATS NOT WHAT I MEANt

**Me**   
So we do have something ;)

**Tweety**   
Changkyun.exe has stopped working

**Me**   
If that were true then you wouldn't have even sent that

**Tweety**   
My heart...   
I'm-   
Is it supposed to be like this?

**Me**  

Like what, sweetheart?

**Tweety**   
Anxwkzwlsbwlsbwwk   
AnAwosnwksnsosbslw

**Me**   
;))   
Ooh, hey I gtg   
Text you later

**Tweety**   
A break! Σ(￣。￣ﾉ)ﾉ

**Me**   
Don't miss me too much ;)

**Tweety**   
That would be impossible :(

**Me**   
Ooh   
See you ヾ(๑╹◡╹)ﾉ"

**Tweety**   
...   
why am I always the mess in our conversations? ㅠㅠ   
It's almost like it's fate for it to go like this   
＿|￣|○ 

* * *

 


	10. The Truth Hurts But I'm As Unapologetic As Ever

* * *

**deadlydotterel**  
So...  
did you really block me?

 **hobiscus**  
Only for the time being  
Don't be so dramatic.

 **deadlydotterel**  
But Hoseok!  
It wasn't even my fault!!  
How could I have know where Egypt was??

 **hobiscus**  
By looking it up?

 **deadlydotterel**  
Not all of us like learning as much as you do

 **hobiscus**  
...  
go to the time out corner and think about what you've done.

 **deadlydotterel**  
（；＿；）  
Okay  
('；Д；')  
An hour?

 **hobiscus**  
Good boy, now go

 **deadlydotterel**  
Okay  
.°(ಗдಗ。)°. 

* * *

 **ramenho**  
Kkukkungie, can we talk?

 **deadlydotterel**  
Oh  
About what?

 **ramenho**  
Just... everything ?

 **deadlydotterel**  
I'm not sure what you mean?  
What does everything imply in this situation

 **ramenho**  
... all the times I did something to you

 **deadlydotterel**  
Oh all the times... really?  
Now?

 **ramenho**  
Changkyun...  
I'm sorry, really...

 **deadlydotterel**  
If that were true then you would have apologized sooner, no?  
You know you didn't have to go to such lengths more than half the time, right?  
I would have easily accepted if you argued at any point.  
But instead it was time after time of getting my hopes up every time you talked to me.  
Is that what you wanted to talk about?  
About how much of a jerk you are?

 **ramenho**  
Okay and what does that make you then?  
You go around acting as if you know more than them but it sure doesn't show when you're trailing after an upperclassmen when everyone but you seems to know that they don't like you.  
Don't make me laugh, Changkyun.

 **deadlydotterel**  
...  
is that what you wanted then?  
Huh?  
You wanted to message me and tell me how pathetic I was?  
Because I fucking know.  
I know it was stupid of me to believe you were so much better than everyone else made you out to be but I did and now I can't help but hate myself for trying to believe that.  
You know what, Wonho?  
You can go to hell for all I care.  
Sue me for trying to change people's minds about you; you're just the trash everyone else made you out to be.

 **ramenho**  
Wow, really now?  
Just how pathetic can you be?  
So now you're going to do what they all do?

 **deadlydotterel**  
Have you ever thought that they made you out to be trash because that's the way you behaved?  
No, right?

 **ramenho**  
What way?  
What are you talking about?

 **deadlydotterel**  
That tough 'manly man' exterior you have will do you no good in the long run.  
I don't know what I ever saw in you when there seems to be nothing there in the first place.  
Maybe you'll finally see it when everyone around you leaves because they couldn't deal with you anymore.

 **ramenho**  
...  
they wouldn't do that...

 **deadlydotterel**  
And yet most people have, haven't they?  
You can try to be as ignorant as you want to be but the truth doesn't lie.

 **ramenho**  
Fuck you, Changkyun.

 **deadlydotterel**  
Likewise, Wonho.  
Sorry the truth hurts so much.  
Learn to stop being a baby, Wonho. 

* * *

 **deadlydotterel**  
Hoseok...  
can I come over?  
Please?

 **hobiscus**  
Come over, tweety bird.  
I have movies, popcorn and ice cream.

 **deadlydotterel**  
That sounds great 

* * *

 


	11. Let's Talk

* * *

**Cool Kids™**

 

**papawoo**

I apologize in advance

 

**khnster**

Wait what? 

 

**papawoo**

Seriously

 

**hngwn**

I'm ready

 

**mmmmmnhyuk**

Ooh gimme the drama

 

[ **papawoo has added hobiscus to the chat** ]

 

**khnster**

Oh, okay

 

**ramenho**

Shit...

 

**hobiscus**

Ha, nice to know you know you messed up.

 

**ramenho**

Seriously?

You want to start something here?

 

**hobiscus**

Hey I'm not the one who just exploded into Changkyun for no reason last night.

Do you know how much it affected him?

No, you don't because you have never cared for anyone besides yourself.

 

**khnster**

Wait, this is about why he was so sad yesterday?

And he went to you last night?

Wonho, so help me if I see you around us ever again.

 

**hobiscus**

Tbh I'm all for you having friends who support you only when your actions are worth being something to support.

You can't just explode on someone and tell them how 'pathetic' you think they are because you can't think about anyone besides yourself.

 

**ramenho**

Oh?

And what about you?

Those messages of yours are something that anyone could take the wrong way if they didn't get your sense of humor.

 

**hobiscus**

At least I apologize in person and try to get over problems.

I know I'm a lot to handle but I don't hide myself because of it.

See? You're doing it again.

You're placing the blame on someone else because you can't deal with what your actions have done.

Who's the truly pathetic one here?

My plan was to get here and talk to you in a decent manner but evidently that is not going to happen so I'll take my leave.

Kihyun, Changkyun is being coddled by my friends so I doubt he'll be home anytime soon.

 

**khnster**

It's all good :)

 

**hobiscus**

Great!

I'll tell him so he stops worrying.

Nice talking to... one of you?

But the rest of you seem nice enough.

 

**mmmmmnhyuk**

You didn't talk to the rest of us?

 

**hngwn**

I'm up for a chat anytime \\(°-°)>

 

**honeycomb**

Me too!

You just protected Changkyun, you're great :)

 

**papawoo**

And I'm always around you anyways.

 

**hobiscus**

True :)

Ttyl

 

[ **hobiscus has left the chat** ]

 

**hngwn**

So, what is this about you attacking Changkyun, Wonho?

 

**papawoo**

I truly didn't want to believe that part :\

 

**khnster**

I'm surprised you did...

how did that happen?

 

**papawoo**

He sent me screenshots from Changkyun's phone.

Well, he called me then Changkyun tried to wrestle the phone away but lost and so Hoseok had full access to the phone and immediately did what he had to.

Wonho, what the hell?

 

**ramenho**

Ever thought that maybe I can't?

That maybe the thought of someone actually liking me scares the crap out of me because I'm not someone that people should like or love?

 

**khnster**

That's silly, everyone is deserving of love...

even if you're an asshole, I don't think there's a reason for you to not deserve it.

 

**ramenho**

Yeah, well, maybe there wasn't before but now there is.

He's right.

Even Changkyun called me out.

I should apologize...

 

**papawoo**

Whatever you do, don't do it around Hoseok or his friends.

 

**ramenho**

What?

Why?

 

**hngwn**

:)))

They're... ruthless...

 

**mmmmmnhyuk**

Really ruthless, it's kinda cool.

But scary.

Especially their youngest...

Man, he's strong af.

 

**honeycomb**

And Yoongi looks like he can kill you with just a look...

which comes pretty close to what he could do.

 

**khnster**

I'm surprised you all know this much about them.

 

**papawoo**

I'm surprised you don't.

They're literally everywhere we go???

 

**ramenho**

Okay, back to the point, how do I apologize?

Especially when they're surrounding him?

 

**khnster**

Good question.

I have no answer so...

I'll see you guys later.

 

**hngwn**

Where are you going?

 

**khnster**

Take a nap?

It's been a tiring day and my plans were destroyed :(

 

**mmmmmnhyuk**

What were your plans?

 

**khnster**

They definitely didn't involve murder

 

**honeycomb**

You need to work on your lying skills.

 

**khnster**

But they didn't involve murder!!

They only involved a bat.

 

**ramenho**

Should I run?

 

**khnster**

No :(

I lost the bat ;n;

 

**ramenho**

I'm definitely running, bye.

 

**papawoo**

Sometimes you're scary, Kihyun

 

**hngwn**

"Sometimes"

 

**mmmmmnhyuk**

he just found the bat

 

**honeycomb**

Why aren't you running then?

 

**mmmmmnhyuk**

Because

He can't do anything

 

**papawoo**

That's cute

 

**hngwn**

Never let me be around you guys in public.

 

**honeycomb**

You're shopping with me rn???

 

**papawoo**

Too late.

 

**hngwn**

Uuuugggghhhh. 

* * *

 


	12. Intellect

* * *

**hobiscus**  

Aye, tweety.

You really need to talk to your friend.

 

**deadlydotterel**  

What are you, a pirate? 

BTW

Did you know birds can be dangerous?

 

**hobiscus**  

Well yeah but you're bringing this up because?

Are you trying to get away with not talking about 

the issue at hand?

 

**deadlydotterel**  

Absolutely not! 

I would never do that but anyways. 

I'm looking at mythical creatures and can you 

believe that there are birds with women's heads 

that could lure people to their deaths in Roman 

and Greek culture? 

 

**hobiscus**  

... birds with woman heads?

Did they think they were beautiful enough to go after?

 

**deadlydotterel**

It probably went something like this, 

"What a beautiful wo- OH NO ITS A BIRD"

 

**hobiscus**  

Whdwksjwksjjadjwksnwksbwoanowhdw 

CHANGKYUN WHY ARE YOU LIKE THIS

 

**deadlydotterel**  

Why are you asking me this? 

You should know I'm always like this. 

Called NASA remember? 

 

**hobiscus**  

Did you finally accept it?

 

**deadlydotterel**  

I had to. 

It was a shameful moment that I couldn't 

shadow in my past with how much you 

speak of it. 

 

**hobiscus**  

Anyways... why were you looking up mythical creatures?

 

**deadlydotterel**  

Just cause I wanted to find an owl-like 

creature but I couldn't really, since I got distracted.

 

**hobiscus**  

So you completely skipped over the Strix??? 

The flesh-eating owl...

 

**deadlydotterel**  

THERE WAS A FLESH EATING OWL WHERE???

 

**hobiscus**  

In Greek mythology... you skimmed, didn't you?

 

**deadlydotterel**  

... :(

I HATE FEELING YOUR JUDGMENT ON ME OKAY

 

**hobiscus**  

I'm not okay

But you know what I like?

The Cu Sith

 

**deadlydotterel**  

What is that?

 

**hobiscus**  

Oh nothing really :)

 

**deadlydotterel**  

OKAY I JUST GOOGLED THAT YOU LIAR

THAT IS SO DARK 

How are you even in knowledge of something 

so dark when you're a cinnamon roll? ;n;

 

**hobiscus**  

:(

Appearances don't mean much. 

I love mythology and Cu Siths a lot :( 

You're judging me a lot, imma go.

**deadlydotterel**

KJADIWBSOE HOSEOK COME BACK I SORRY 

I CRY PLS DONT LEAVE ME ('༎ຶོρ༎ຶོ') 

 

**hobiscus**  

as revenge I will ask you something have you ever thought 

about how when we say "ctrl, alt, del" in our heads, 

we never say the full version of alt?

**deadlydotterel**  

... is that the revenge question for what I said? 

I didn't want to think but here I am, 

wanting to slap myself because I never thought 

about that.

 

**hobiscus**  

Please don't do it. 

I don't actually want your brother to come in

 search of me because I was the reason for you randomly 

deciding to slap yourself.

 

**deadlydotterel**  

I think what's extraordinary is the fact 

that Kihyun manages to even scare you.

 

**hobiscus**  

... shut up.

Also, extraordinary... that's a weird word, wouldn't adding 

' _extra_ ' to ' _ordinary_ ' just make things more ordinary than usual?

It would be something along the lines, ' _oh look, that's even_

_more dull than usual_.'

Seriously, who came up with these things?

 

**deadlydotterel**  

... when did we get here and why?

I have reached a level of self-awareness 

that I never wanted to have.

 

**hobiscus**  

If you don't want to talk about things then that's fine 

but I'll make your brain work harder in return.

Don't run from problems, Changkyun, you have to 

face them head on if you want them to stop.

 

**deadlydotterel**  

Sometimes I hate how much sense you 

make... but fine, I will listen to him.

 

**hobiscus**  

Thank you, now I can tell him he can stop calling me.

 

**deadlydotterel**  

HES BEEN CALLING YOU?

 

**hobiscus**  

Calm down,

it's not as if he wants anything much to do with me.

 

**deadlydotterel**  

... that's not what I was worried about.

 

**hobiscus**  

o_o ... Oh?

It wasn't? o.e 

Well, in any case... he can shut up and you both can talk. :)

 

**deadlydotterel**  

Ah, nvm for before and yeah, I'll go do that rn

I'll ttyl okay?

 

**hobiscus**  

Alright, tweety.

 

**deadlydotterel**  

Btw...

Have you unblocked me?

 

**hobiscus**

Not anytime soon. Maybe when you're out by yourself 

I will but not as long as I know you're with those 

close to you.

 

**deadlydotterel**

Aww :') 

you do care about me :'))

 

**hobiscus**  

... just go -_-

 

**deadlydotterel**  

:((

 

**hobiscus**  

Changkyun.

 

**deadlydotterel**  

Ahxwbsowbw okay im going!!

 

**hobiscus**  

Great!!

Ttyl tweety :) 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My mess is back.


	13. I Told You So

**khnster**

HOPE…

HOSEOK!!

WHERE IS MY BROTHER

HE ISNT ANYWHERE IN OUR APARTMENT

I NEED TO KNOW WHERE HE WENT WITHOUT TELLING ME

 

**hobiscus**

Kihyun…

have you ever thought that maybe he escapes from you like this sometimes because you get too… like this?

 

**khnster**

never before have i felt so disrespected in my life.

but you right, you right

 

**hobiscus**

exactly so calm down

also, he went to talk to Wonho so…

you might have better luck with that Hoseok as to Changkyun’s whereabouts right now.

 

**khnster**

So he’s with Wonho?

Why?

The last time they talked it ended with Changkyun not wanting to do anything for a long while

 

**hobiscus**

You know this is the reason he’s so wary of talking his problems out, dude

you have to stop questioning everything and allow him to do what he has to do.

i know that you feel super overprotective over your brother but this has to stop at some point.  

 

**khnster**

you say some pretty brave things for someone who is the exact same way with Jeongguk.

 

**hobiscus**

Dude, he can do what he wants with his life as long as he goes down a good path.

I’m not going to dictate his life only because I have some sort of thing to prove to myself or to someone else.

how about talking to Minhyuk, huh?

You get so caught up thinking about everyone else’s life that you forget to live your own.

stop trying to fight me and go talk to him, okay?

 

**khnster**

wait, what…

 

**hobiscus**

You guys are more transparent than you think and …

maybe i’ll give him a chance when i’m completely sure he’s ready, okay?

I’m not an idiot, Kihyun.

I just don’t want to get my heart broken.

Not… not now.

 

**khnster**

Hoseok…

Do you want to talk or?

 

**hobiscus**

i’ll be fine, thank you though

i have to practice right now

i’ll ttyl okay?

 

**khnster**

yeah…

sorry, ttyl later Hoseok.

 

…

 

**deadlydotterel**

…

so…

I think I have a boyfriend?

 

**hobiscus**

tell me everything!! :3

 

…

 

**hobiscus**

allow me to say, “i told you so.”

 

**28** retweets **87** likes


	14. Flowers

* * *

**deadlydotterel**

You know…

Standing next to sunflowers always makes

me feel so weak, like, look at this flower.

This flower is taller than I am.

This flower is winning and I’m losing.

 

**hobiscus** :

 WOW. 

You are not ready to hear about trees.

Where are you anyways? 

I don’t think you’ve ever told me that you 

like walking around outside??

  
**deadlydotterel**

Oh… That's mean! I know about trees. :(

Yeah, that’s because I’d rather not and

avoid doing so.

 

**hobiscus** :

 Are you at the nature center?

  
**deadlydotterel** :

Yeah!

How did you know?

I’m on a date actually… 

 

**hobiscus** :

I know because I’m here too|

I know because I’m h|

I know because I love visiting it. 

Changkyun, get off your phone!

Dates are meant to be enjoyed as a couple,

you know.

  
**deadlydotterel** :

… but he’s doing the same thing… 

 

**hobiscus** :

 Take the initiative then.

Ask him if he wants to do something else.

Don’t waste your time not talking to one

another.

  
**deadlydotterel**

… fine.

Hoseok, thank you for being here for me…

I really appreciate that so thank you. 

 

**hobiscus** :

Anytime.

_read 1:34 p.m._

* * *

**hobiscus**

It’s a beautiful day to smell the flowers.

**59** retweets **124** likes 

* * *

**i.jng**

Hobi?

What’s wrong?

You rarely go to the nature center on your

own. 

 

**hobiscus**

I’m a horrible person, Gguk.

  
**i.jng**

That’s a lie if I’ve ever heard one.

What happened? 

 

**hobiscus**

I thought I was safe, you know.

No more associating myself with dreams that

were only going to get crushed in the end…

And yet, here I am.

  
**i.jng**

I think you need to talk this out.

Want me to call Yoongi? 

 

**hobiscus**

Wouldn’t he get mad?

He almost beat the other one up last time.

  
**i.jng**

No, I don’t think so.

We all like him too, don’t worry.

I doubt this would be the same as last time.

Even then, you’re both cool now; aren’t you?

 

**hobiscus**

Yeah but that doesn’t make it hurt any less.

  
**i.jng**

I know…

Alright, come over.

I already texted Yoongi but he might be with

everyone so you might just end up getting

coddled forever. 

 

**hobiscus**

I don’t think I will mind.

It might be just what I need, after all.

Thank you, Gguk.

  
**i.jng**

just get over here, Hobi.

 

**hobiscus**

Aye, aye, captain.

* * *

**hobiscus**

how could i ever forget how great you are to me when I’m surprised like this? :) <3 **#squadgoals #friendshipgoals**

**80** retweets **209** likes 

* * *

**deadlydotterel**

You guys are really cute in that picture…

But why do you look so sad? 

 

**hobiscus**

don’t worry about it, changkyun

sorry, i have to go

  
**deadlydotterel**

oh, okay…

_delivered 5:09 p.m._

* * *

 


	15. Transparency

* * *

**deadlydotterel** : 

Um, has anyone talked to  
Hoseok?

**khnster**

What? What do you mean?

**ramenho**

Im literally in the same  
room as you...

**deadlydotterel**  

Um... yeah, sorry...

**mmmmmnhyuk**

Well, this is awkward

**khnster**

???

Oh wait.

Ohh...

**ramenho**

What?

What am I not getting?

**honeycomb**

Sometimes I wonder but  
other times I'm blissfully  
aware

**papawoo**

So... how's everything on  
wonho and changkyun's  
side?

**hngwn**

Pls stop shownu...  
i might cry, pfft

**papawoo**

I was simply asking

**ramenho**

Oh...

Um, imma head to the  
gym...

[ **ramenho has left the chat** ]

**khnster**

Aw and I didn't want to  
feel bad today :( 

**deadlydotterel**  

I'm transparent, aren't I? 

Why do I think I should feel  
bad but I really don't?

**hngwn**

Have you guys acted like  
a couple at all??

That might be a reason

Also the fact that you don't  
like him as much as you  
used to

Someone opened your eyes  
and had you see that the way  
you were being treated was  
absolutely wrong.

**papawoo**

That and there was  
someone else you spent  
time with a lot

And now that you have  
virtually no time alone,  
that has stopped

**khnster**

And you only noticed it  
today because it's like the  
first time everyone was  
together and there was  
nothing to do.

**mmmmmnhyuk**

Not to be mean or anything  
but I think...

In this situation only...

You might be the jerk who  
forgot they had a friend by  
their side.

Sorry, Kyun... 

**honeycomb**

As much as I hate when  
people criticize you, pup...

You did forget about him  
for a while.

I'm surprised you didn't  
notice he went silent on  
virtually everything since  
his last two posts.

**deadlydotterel**  

Last two posts? 

When he was hanging  
out with his friends?

**khnster**

Changkyun, you wanna  
know one thing about  
Hoseok?

He says what he means a  
lot of the time but he's also  
very vulnerable.

He doesn't like admitting  
his weaknesses but there's  
one that everyone knows.

He hates to be alone.

That day you were at the  
nature center, he was also  
there.

But I bet you told him that  
you were there on a date  
and he lied to you about  
that.

Hoseok is... sensitive.

He won't admit his feelings  
to anyone but to himself.

So... knowing he likes being  
with others; what does that  
tell you about him being  
there on his own?

**deadlydotterel**  

He was thinking... a lot...

**hngwn**

And?

**deadlydotterel**  

He already felt lonely. 

Guys, I'll ttyl okay?

**mmmmmnhyuk**

Talk to Wonho first!! 

**deadlydotterel**  

And you talk to my brother  
as well 

Gtg

[ **deadlydotterel has left the chat** ]

**khnster**

Wow... 

**honeycomb**

Transparent is also what  
you two are... and you too,  
Hyungwon.

**hngwn**

I am slightly offended but  
slightly agree.

**papawoo**

I... am so done but anyways

You think they'll let him get  
near?

**hngwn**

In a week maybe but... right  
now?

**honeycomb**

I'll ask Yoongi... but I doubt  
it too.

**khnster**

What kind of mess are we in?

**papawoo**

Whatever the messes we  
create are always called?

**mmmmmnhyuk**

"야! 이 뭔 개 소리야?!"

"야! 이 뭔 개 소리야?!"

"야! 이 뭔 개 소리야?!"

**papawoo**

Let me reiterate this

I AM SO DONE.

**hngwn**

... same.

**honeycomb**

//sigh// 

* * *

 


	16. Small Talk and Threats

* * *

“Oh, sunshine,” Yoongi muttered, running a hand through Hoseok's hair gently. “You said you weren't going to do this…Not again, especially after last time.”

Hoseok laughed softly before he curled into himself more, “I thought I was ready. I thought I wasn't going to be stupid enough to do this again. I thought… he didn't seem to be interested in- Gi, what do I do?”

“What do you want to do, Seok? You can't exactly abandon him right now either,” Yoongi answered with a hum. “You don't want to do what Donghyuk did, do you?”

“Gi, I don't think I have to do what Donghyuk did. Changkyun hasn't exactly been running to message me after the amount of dates he's been on. I don't think I have to do anything… He doesn't need me anymore and I think he's happy so who am I to interrupt his happiness?”

“You know, you really are an idiot sometimes, sunshine,” Yoongi sighed and shook his head. “Actually, I think both you and him are. You both like one another. He’s simply blinded by the fact that Wonho said they should try and he wants to try and make it work but fairy tales rarely ever come true. You, on the other hand, are simply an idiot for being too giving. You gave him too much and lost your heart in the process.”

Hoseok sniffed, burrowing his head into the crook of the elder’s neck, “I know… God, I really am an idiot. I don’t know what to do, Yoongi…”

“How about actually talking to him next time instead of both of you messaging one another? It seems that there's more miscommunication between you two when you message than when you talk. And that's saying a lot. I do wonder how he didn't notice that you liked him with the way you sidled up to him the first day both of you talked. And you must have noticed some sort of attraction coming from him to you since he compared you to a fae according to Jimin,” Yoongi patted his shoulder lightly and then looked away. “Although I do want to slap him. He shouldn't have even thought of throwing you aside so easily after you've helped him for so long.”

“Yoongi, please don’t. I really don’t want his brother coming after me for allowing you to do anything to his precious younger brother,” Hoseok pouted as he lay on the other comfortably. “Can I fall asleep here? You’re very comfortable.”

“Sure, but Namjoon will probably lay on you when he gets home too so get ready for that,” Yoongi laughed before staring at him in thought. “Are you going to want me to continue petting your head?" 

“Would that be too much to ask for? You don’t have to do that if you don’t want to though,” Hoseok murmured, already having relaxed into his best friend completely.

“Liar, you wouldn’t sleep comfortably if I didn’t. I’ll continue doing so, just rest. You have had quite a day,” Yoongi replied lightly. He smiled when he noticed the younger had already drifted to sleep before sighing as he glanced at Hoseok’s phone when it lit up. He didn’t exactly need to look at it to see who was messaging because he had been given a heads up by Kihyun but he also didn’t want Hoseok to talk to Changkyun just yet. Those two had ended up making fools of themselves over one another and now one of them was hurting in a way that Yoongi had once hoped he never would again. “God, you both are adorable when separated but idiots together.”

“Stop telling him stuff, he’ll recall it later,” Namjoon called out from the hall and Yoongi huffed as he waited for the younger to make his appearance. “Shouldn’t you still be elsewhere?”

“Why? We’re you trying to get him into bed and failed but were plotting to try again before I got back? Because I’m all for it,” Namjoon entered the room, laughing as he caught sight of his boyfriend. “I’m kidding, calm down. But you have to admit that we would have both made moves on him if we had met him before one another.”

“You’re literally the one who told me to stop saying nonsense and now you’re the one implying a polyamorous or monogamous relationship with him. Anyways, fluff ball texted but I’m debating on replying myself or allowing Hobi to see the message,” Yoongi frowned. “Do you think it would be good for them to just talk or should I scare Changkyun? I mean, I feel like he kind of deserves it.”

“I would agree with you but since he’s texting Hoseok again then that means that either something happened or he finally opened his eyes. Regardless, letting them talk everything out would be the best way for this all to be settled… Don’t give me that look, we’re all overprotective of Hoseok but he also knows how to go about life. The vulnerability only comes out once he’s not sure he can handle himself,” Namjoon said lightly as he found a way to accommodate himself with them on the couch. “Did you warn him about me? He left some space.”

“Of course I did! You would have woken him up otherwise,” Yoongi snorted then looked at the Hoseok’s phone’s screen once more. “If he messes up again, I’m hitting him.”

Namjoon rolled his eyes, “And we’ll all let you, Gi.”

“Of course you will.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> When you lose motivation to write several fics because no one gives you feedback anyways. Y'all, I would be good if only people on wp gave me feedback but not even there are people commenting on this and other fics anymore. :(


	17. Of Blessings and Eagerness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Changkyun frowned at the lack of response and sighed as he finally allowed himself to look up then jumped back as he met the gaze of the one person he wanted to see. “Oh.”
> 
> Hoseok smiled at him brightly, “Hey, tweety.”

* * *

Hoseok groaned as he was pushed awake before his eyes widened when he took in the person who had been  _ kind _ enough to wake up. Above him was none other than Shin Hoseok, otherwise known as Wonho. 

“... Not to be rude or anything but what are you doing in here?” Hoseok coughed awkwardly after having taken in his surroundings. “I don’t remember you being in here when I fell asleep.” 

“That’s probably because I barely arrived. Um, could we talk?” Wonho asked softly, motioning to Yoongi and Namjoon who were watching them intently. “Somewhere in private would probably be best… I think you might want to talk about the same thing as I do.” 

Hoseok smiled and shook his head, turning to wave his best friends off then turning back to Wonho. “You know it’s not nice to call someone an  _ it _ . What exactly was it that brought you here though? I haven’t exactly talked to him in a while so I’m unsure of what’s happening on your side of the fence.” 

“Well, he might have just realized that he’s in love with you,” Wonho snorted before frowning at Hoseok. “... And that might as well be the first time you hear confirmation. Basically, Changkyun ended up falling in love with you because of everything. I only realized it today too when everyone around me kept pushing at the subject. I know he’ll want to talk to me but I had to talk to you because I know it’s not exactly something that will reassure you if he came right after breaking up with me. Changkyun has strong feelings and it took him a while to figure out. I don’t know when or where he fell in love with you. All I know is that what he feels for you, it’s real. It’s in the way he looks at you, the way he talks about you. It’s in the way he’ll willingly admit to missing you even when being out with me. He loves you, you won’t be a rebound. It’s not the best moment for me to be talking to you but I figured you would want someone who isn’t completely on the fence about everything. You make him happy and he makes you happy. And basically, I want to apologize for being a jealous ass because if I wasn’t then there would be no way everyone would be struggling now. I wanted his attention because it reassured me but his love? I doubt I could have ever truly had that to myself. Please don’t… just don’t try to hurt him. I think I did enough of that already.” Wonho smiled weakly, patting Hoseok’s shoulder then looking at his phone and sighing. “Well, I have received my cue to leave. Keep what I said in mind today… I know he will want to see you.” 

Hoseok simply stared at him, whining when Wonho laughed at his confused expression then began to make his way to the door. “I can see why he likes you, Hoseok… Oh god, it’s so weird to say my name to another person. Anyways, stay safe and be happy.” 

“... Dude, what just happened?” Namjoon peeked out from the corner as Hoseok stared at the entrance to the hallway then turned to look at him with a frown. “What? Privacy? In this apartment? Yeah, right.” 

“He said Changkyun would come by later and that the kid was in love with me,” Hoseok murmured, jumping when Yoongi appeared beside him. “Yoon…” 

“Shh, he can come by later but he can only talk to you when I give him a stern talking to,” Yoongi gave him a smirk before it softened into a small smile and he nodded at the younger. “I’m glad though. Wonho came to talk to you rather than make a big deal out of this and give you his blessings… even if it was a tad bit weird.” 

“That’s because he loves someone else,” Hoseok pointed out weakly, trying to ignore the rapid beating of his heart at the prospect of seeing Changkyun later. 

“Yeah, but even so… He gave you his blessings and that means that you can finally be all cute and mushy with Changkyun,” Namjoon hummed, moving to sit beside him. “Why are you trying to ignore this, again?” 

“Because, I feel all warm and happy inside,” Hoseok blushed, trying to hide his face and giggling when Namjoon and Yoongi cooed at him. “Guys, seriously?” 

Yoongi sighed, pouting at them both, “Damn, now I really want to take up Namjoon on what he said earlier.” 

Hoseok rolled his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Go fawn over me as you make food.” 

Namjoon laughed, “Do you want me to burn the kitchen down or cut off a limb?” 

“You’re right,” Hoseok hummed. “I’ll make dinner and you will both sit here like the good children you are.” 

“So… we order pizza or what?” Yoongi asked, handing his phone to Hoseok who grinned widely. 

“Hell yeah…” He laughed before blinking as he took note of his phone lighting up on the table. “Actually… could we do this another night?” 

Yoongi gave him a look before nodding, “Wonho told us he would be at that one restaurant today. You may want to look there.” 

“Thank you, Yoon,” Hoseok smiled then moved to get off the couch and shrugged. “I mean, I can totally come cuddle later.” 

“Dude, go before we keep you to cuddle from now until tomorrow,” Namjoon whispered, motioning at Yoongi and the glint he had gotten in his eyes at the prospect of cuddling all together. 

“And that’s my cue to go. See you guys later,” Hoseok laughed as he hurried to put his shoes on and surprise someone. Not running was all he could do in order to try to contain his excitement… even if he struggled a lot in that moment. It was definitely worth something. 

* * *

 

**deadlydotterel**

Can we talk? 

 

**hobiscus**

Way ahead of you 

Lunch tomorrow? 

**deadlydotterel**

I was thinking more of really late dinner tonight 

 

**hobiscus**

oh 

Sure, that works :) 

 

**deadlydotterel**

great! 

oh and btw… 

I missed you 

 

**hobiscus**

Aw, how cute 

is tweety blushing? 

 

**deadlydotterel**

>//////<

never again 

 

**hobiscus**

Yeah yeah 

We’ll see later 

After all, everyone falls for my charms 

 

**deadlydotterel**

I already did| 

I alread| 

I a| 

I guess we’ll see 

 

**hobiscus**

I saw that 

Why did you delete it? 

 

**deadlydotterel**

What 

How? 

Ofhonewo 

 

**hobiscus**

Look up 

 

**deadlydotterel**

… what? why? 

 

Changkyun frowned at the lack of response and sighed as he finally allowed himself to look up then jumped back as he met the gaze of the one person he wanted to see. “Oh.” 

Hoseok smiled at him brightly, “Hey, tweety.”

* * *

 


	18. Little Talks and Hopes of Mine

* * *

“Hoseok… I… How did you find me?” Changkyun’s eyes were wide, unsure of what to make about the elder having found him so soon. He had wanted time to think, in order to figure out what he would want to say to the other. “I didn’t see you come in…” 

“I know, you were too busy staring at your phone,” Hoseok answered softly then nodded to the chair in front of him. “Would you mind if I sat?” 

“What? Oh, sorry. Go ahead,” Changkyun laughed awkwardly. “Forgive me, I don’t know where my manners went.” 

“Hopefully not too far,” Hoseok grinned as he took a seat and then sighed. “Alright, what is it you wanted to talk to me about?” 

“Um, actually I had wanted some time to think about that,” Changkyun laughed awkwardly, looking down in embarrassment. “I am not sure how to word this all, right now.” 

“Take your time then,” Hoseok smiled lightly as he waved a server over and ordered some food. “I won’t pressure you, tweety. Just take your time to think about it.” 

“... I doubt that would be fair to you,” Changkyun muttered before pouting at him. “And I thought tweety was only my name through message.” 

“Oh, come on. Did you really think I would miss the chance to make you blush in person?” Hoseok winked then shrugged. “I’m kidding, don’t worry.” 

“What if I didn’t want you to be kidding around?” Changkyun suddenly said, causing Hoseok to choke on the water he had just begun to drink. “Holy shi-” 

“Changkyun! Shush, there are children around,” Hoseok coughed out, covering his face as he groaned. “Why must the world torture me like this? I just wanted some peace of mind-” 

“I was being serious, Hoseok… I wanted to talk to you about-” 

“Changkyun, look, I know. I was aware of this a little while ago but are you sure? I mean, I don’t want to belittle your feelings but this is… you were literally together with Wonho earlier today. I don’t think I would ever be able to jump into a relationship with someone after their having broken up with their partner just a couple of hours ago. I want… I would love to try this out with you but I need to be sure that this isn’t some sort of phase that you’ll get over in a couple of weeks. I like you, Kyun… A lot but everything that has happened only made me more wary than I ever could have been,” Hoseok admitted, setting his cup down and smiling weakly at the younger. “For now… Could we just do what we’ve been doing the past couple of months? I miss having my adorable birdie around.” 

Changkyun sighed but nodded, puffing his cheeks out and looking at the table in thought, “I guess maybe I was too wishful for things to change so soon, right?” 

“No, I don’t think so but you do want to move quicker than I want to. It’s not that I don’t trust you but rather that I don’t want to hurt… It’s not fun,” Hoseok pursed his lips. “Besides, Yoongi thinks you’ve been a jerk and I’m unsure he would forgive me if I were to give into this so soon. You haven’t exactly been around this month and well… They are very overprotective.” 

“Trust me, I noticed. I think even my brother would have slapped me if I hadn’t talked to you today. I’m sorry for the way I’ve acted. I realize now that I was wrong and that in order for a friendship to remain strong is to always try and reach the other… especially when the times aren’t as difficult as they could be. I’m rather sad that I almost lost a friend but glad that I didn’t. Thank you, Hoseok. Thank you for not giving up on me,” Changkyun grinned happily at the elder and it took everything within Hoseok to not reach over and hug him from across the table. “So… friends?” 

Hoseok chuckled and nodded, “Friends, tweety bird.”

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now, when have relationships ever been so easy? >:)


	19. When Someone's A Tease

* * *

**deadlydotterel**

ever wonder why the sky is blue

sometimes i sit around and think about that

 

**hobiscus**

it’s because of the blue particles being scattered more than the red ones in the atmosphere

 

**deadlydotterel**

I can never try to be deep with you, why?

 

**hobiscus**

You can’t be as deep as the ocean when you’re only as shallow as the shoreline

 

**deadlydotterel**

fuoeddfdfjkbdsjf

HOSEOk

ヾ(*｀⌒´*)ﾉ

 

**hobiscus**

yes?

(◔◡◔✿)

 

**deadlydotterel**

Nvm, i give

 

**hobiscus**

you’re very no fun :(

(◕‸ ◕✿)

 

**deadlydotterel**

my heart

 

**hobiscus**

(´ ᴗ｀✿)

* * *

 **I.M** _@deadlydotterel_

Can someone please tell me why all the flower emojis suit him so well?

**51 retweets 127 likes**

 

 **↪ Mini** _@chimney_

Your chill, where has it gone?

 

 **↪ Hope** _@hobiscus_

He never had it in the first place

 

 **↪ Ki**   _@khnster_

I would argue but Hope’s right

 

 **↪ I.M** _@deadlydotterel_

I resent

* * *

 **Hope** _@hobiscus_

What can I say? The world knows I’m too cute to resist. 

**132 retweets 258 likes**

 

 **↪ Kook** _@i.jng_

Well, I was about to argue then I realized that you can’t argue with the truth

 

 **↪ Hope** _@hobiscus_

That reminds me of a disney movie…

* * *

 **I.M** _@deadlydotterel_

How to: live when he's perfect

**41 retweets 167 likes**

 

 **↪ Hope** _@hobiscus_

Your thirst is showing

* * *

 **Mini** _@chimney_

HOSEOk

OH MY GAWD

**152 retweets 238 likes**

* * *

**Ki** _@khnster_

I aspire to one day be as amazing as Hoseok.

“Your thirst is showing.” - _**@hobiscus**_

asfqedfsd ICONIC   

**254 retweets 360 likes**

* * *

**I.M** _@deadlydotterel_

lET ME LiVE

**120 retweets 271 likes**

 

 **↪ Hope** _@hobiscus_

(◕ㅅ◕✿)

* * *

 **I.M** _@deadlydotterel_

Nvm lol, have as much fun as you want

**210 retweets 346 likes**

 

 **↪ Hope** _@hobiscus_

(◠‿◠✿)

* * *

 **Hope** _@hobiscus_

"I'm a wild card, and I'm gonna steal your game. You better watch out."

**135 retweets 387 likes**

* * *

**I.M** _@deadlydotterel_

i welcome it all :)

**103 retweets 241 likes**

* * *

 


	20. Someone's Basically Exposing Everyone

* * *

**deadlydotterel**

You guys ever seen someone so cute that all you want to do is hug the crap out of them???

 

**honeycomb**

… well yeah but…

We would get attacked if we even tried.

 

**deadlydotterel**

Who would ever attack you guys?

 

**khnster**

Oh Changkyun… -_-

 

**ramenho**

Wowie…

 

**papawoo**

So I take it, he's unaware of the teddy bear?

 

**deadlydotterel**

I thought that was you…

 

**khnster**

A lost case if I'm being honest /.\

 

**ramenho**

Have we ever talked about how oblivious he is?

 

**honeycomb**

Yeah, that's not gonna end well if you bring it up

 

**deadlydotterel**

I feel like I'm missing something but I can't really bring myself to care ahout it

Also, Kihyun, make your fans go away from Hoseok's profile ㅠㅠ

They need to stay in their lane and only fawn over you and your singing.

 

**khnster**

Pfft…

Okay, if you say so (ಠิ﹏ಠิ)

 

**honeycomb**

I'm-

 

**hngwn**

Time for fun!

 

**papawoo**

The definition of the devil …

 

**honeycomb**

You're all impossible. :|

 

**mmmmmnhyuk**

or maybe we all just like having fun?

 

**deadlydotterel**

fun at what?

 

**honeycomb**

oh, you sweet and innocent soul

 

**papawoo**

admit that you like it, you find it extremely amusing

 

**honeycomb**

¯\\_(ツ)_/¯ 

 

**khnster**

so anyways… (ಠิ﹏ಠิ)

i’ll make them go away alright

 

**deadlydotterel**

what?

* * *

**Ki** _@khnster_

can everyone please leave the sunshine alone?

Changkyun is jealous.

#thishasbeenapsa

**542 retweets 1037 likes**

 

 **↪ I.M** _@deadlydotterel_

I regret

 

 **↪ Hope** _@hobiscus_

Aw

* * *

  **deadlydotterel**

kIHYUN

WHY DID YOu

 

**khnster**

isfovnskaojnjvno

 

**mmmmmnhyuk**

for the record, he’s laughing on the floor

 

**honeycomb**

the definition of rofl, lmao

 

**papawoo**

compared to you, sitting on the couch with a dead expression as you type ‘lmao’ in the gc

 

**ramenho**

expose him some morE

 

**papawoo**

or ignoring your responsibilities in favor of staring at your crush

 

**honeycomb**

drag him

 

**deadlydotterel**

you know what?

i always forget hyunwoo is the scariest

he’s got dirt on everyone

probably even himself

 

**papawoo**

i’ll admit to sometimes enjoying the view

i just won’t say what view it is

 

**deadlydotterel**

it’s kihyun and minhyuk

 

**papawoo**

… it’s always the quiet ones

 

**honeycomb**

oh my god.

 

**deadlydotterel**

try, just try me

 

**mmmmmnhyuk**

why are you suddenly so aggressive?

 

**deadlydotterel**

because no one else has anything against hyunwoo and i have to defend myself while i can

i have to plan my attacks, kind of like how hyungwon plans his staring so that wonho has no chance of catching him

 

**papawoo**

the only one who has ever learned anything is changkyun

:( a sad revelation

 

**deadlydotterel**

kinda like the one where jooheon thinks staying quiet will help him but in reality, it’s not

 

**honeycomb**

don’t drag ME into this

 

**ramenho**

what would he be dragging you to?

 

**honeycomb**

a mess

 

**deadlydotterel**

oh, your nonexistent love life?

 

**khnster**

you’ve been hanging out with hoseok too much

 

**deadlydotterel**

i can’t help it, how else do i defend myself??

he’s so smol and cute

but he always attac

he’s dangerous

 

**hngwn**

apparently as dangerous as you on a sugar rush

 

**deadlydotterel**

well, at least i’m not as dangerous as your love life

 

**hngwn**

what

 

**honeycomb**

what

 

**ramenho**

what

 

**khnster**

oH

i see what he means asdghjkl

 

**mmmmmnhyuk**

did you just

 

**khnster**

are you questioning me

 

**mmmmmnhyuk**

no

ofc not

carry on

 

**khnster**

:)

 

**deadlydotterel**

… well, this is boring, now that other people have caught on

* * *

**Hyungwon** _@hngwn_

Alright, who gave him sugar?

**32 retweets 78 likes**

 

 **↪ Hope** _@hobiscus_

he’s a handful, isn’t he?

 

 **↪ Hyungwon** _@hngwn_

we’ve only ever been nice to you ;n;

 

 **↪ Hope** _@hobiscus_

You sent him to me after giving him three shots of espresso (◕ㅅ◕✿)

 

 **↪ Hope** _@hobiscus_

You don’t know true pain (◕‸ ◕✿)

* * *

**hngwn**

i’ve determined we deserve a sugar high Changkyun

 

**khnster**

you don’t say

* * *

**Hope** _@hobiscus_

i love revenge (◔◡◔✿)  

**132 retweets 276 likes**

 

 **↪ I.M** _@deadlydotterel_

(´ ᴗ｀✿)

* * *

**I.M** _@deadlydotterel_

i’m just in love tbh

**173 retweets 218 likes**

 

 **↪ Hope** _@hobiscus_

(´ ᴗ｀✿)

* * *

**papawoo**

they grow up so fast :’)

 

**honeycomb**

i’m so done with this gc

 

**mmmmmnhyuk**

mm, sure (ಠิ﹏ಠิ) 

 

**honeycomb**

so. done. 

* * *

 


	21. I Like Your Face (A Lot)

* * *

**deadlydotterel**

so …

**hobiscus**

… ?

what…

**deadlydotterel**

:(

you don’t even want to finish that, do you

the lack of effort is definitely unappealing

**hobiscus**

you say that as if you hadn’t already praised me endlessly at dance competitions

**deadlydotterel**

… did Jimin bring it up again?

because i doubt there was a reason for that to even be brought up

**hobiscus**

well...

there was definitely a reason

that i find myself absolutely unwilling to share

**deadlydotterel**

That’s unfair

and after all I’ve done for you :(

**hobiscus**

Sucks to suck

(◔◡◔✿)

**deadlydotterel**

suddenly

I find myself being totally okay with not knowing

**hobiscus**

ah, how sad

The excitement ends then :(

**deadlydotterel**

noooo

**hobiscus**

um...

you okay there, Changkyun

**deadlydotterel**

I don’t like it

**hobiscus**

… what don’t you like??? :o

**deadlydotterel**

the face

**hobiscus**

What face? :\

**deadlydotterel**

that one

**hobiscus**

my face

???

**deadlydotterel**

No, not your face

deffo not your face

I love your face

adore it actually but… how do i explain

**hobiscus**

…

oh...

**deadlydotterel**

that one sad face → :(

or that other one → :\

Whenever you use it, i can feel you pouting and I don’t like it

You’re cute but you shouldn’t pout because I don’t like it when you’re even semi upset

**hobiscus**

…

**deadlydotterel**

Hoseok?

Hobi?

Hope?

Mi sol…

**hobiscus**

… Changkyun…

**deadlydotterel**

Yeah?

**hobiscus**

I really adore your face as well

**deadlydotterel**

Adore my face…

**hobiscus**

Scroll up, tweety

**deadlydotterel**

oh...

Oh…

OH.

**hobiscus**

Yeah…

Mm, I’ll see you at comp?

**deadlydotterel**

As always :)

Selca for good luck?

**hobiscus**

(´ ᴗ｀✿)

**deadlydotterel**

Ah, i love-

**Hobiscus**

I’ll see you later tweety

I like you… a lot

**deadlydotterel**

I like you a lot too. :)

Also, you can see it now

**hobiscus**

chaNGKYUN

Jerk

**deadlydotterel**

(´ ᴗ｀✿) 

* * *

“So, how was your day?” Jimin smiled at him knowingly as he approached the younger then laughing as Changkyun gave him a glare. “What? What did I do now?”

“You know very well what you did. I thought he had already forgotten about how easily my mouth gets ahead of me but lo and behold, you brought it up to him again. Do you know how long it took me to get away from the teasing last time?” Changkyun whined, pouting some more at Jimin before jumping as someone patted his back gently. “Namjoon, Jimin is being mean to me!”

“Don’t be mean to Changkyun, Jimin,” Namjoon smiled teasingly then shrugged as Changkyun only ended up giving him a soft glare. “It’s not like he would listen to me if I actually wanted him to stop. Anyways, a little birdie told me you told Hoseok something that you didn’t mean to earlier. How was that?” As he asked Yoongi appeared besides the other and Changkyun groaned as the oldest there ended up guffawing in his face.

“What? It was cute but maybe warn someone next time? He was drinking when you sent that, ended up having a coughing fit for a while and almost passing out. Again, cute, but sorta dangerous,” Yoongi shrugged. “Anyways, just… Try to be aware of your words. Come on, we need to find our seats before this starts.”

“You all just came to bully me,” Changkyun muttered as he allowed the others to pull him along. Of course, none of them even tried to deny the fact that they found it entirely too entertaining to tease him so it only made him want to get to their seats slowly. The less embarrassing moments he had then the less he would be bothered. Yet that didn’t mean that they wouldn’t bring up old events to try and haunt him while they could.

“So… think NASA has any programs open?”

Changkyun bit back a groan and actually glared at Jimin this time, “I don’t like you.”

Jimin shrugged, “Yeah, ‘cause you love me.”

It wouldn’t be too dramatic to slam his head against the chairs and hope to pass out…  _would it_ _?_  

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol, I just wanted to find a way to attack all of you with selcas. XD


	22. Maybe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “What? What could that question have been?” Hoseok teased, taking in the way Changkyun’s gaze turned to meet his. “There have been a multitude of words shared tonight, Changkyun. One cannot expect me to be able to remember what your question was.”

* * *

“You guys are hanging out a lot,” Wonho commented, raising an eyebrow as he watched the younger shift slightly. “I’m not trying to pry but really, neither of you have made a move?”

“It’s kind of difficult for trust to be built so suddenly when someone made one of us be very confused about what it was we wanted,” Changkyun deadpanned, giving Wonho a glare before standing up and heading to the door. “If you’ll excuse me now. I’m-”

“Going to tell your new boyfriend how much you love him?” Wonho smirked and Changkyun sighed, waving him off as he put his shoes on before leaving. “You should really get it together.”

“Really? You’re telling them that?” Kihyun laughed as he walked into the living room then rolled his eyes. “Don’t give me that taken aback expression. You know very well what I’m talking about. Now, go get ready. It seems we’re stalking people today.”

“Who could we possibly be stalking that you’re this excited for it?” Wonho whined, trying to burrow his face into the couch. “Anything would be better than stalking someone.”

“We’re stalking Changkyun and Hoseok,” Kihyun said lightly, watching as Wonho stopped to process his words before shooting off the couch and moving to get ready. “I thought you said anything else would be better than stalking people.”

“Well, stalking anyone else but them would be better. They need to get together like yesterday,” Wonho called out.

Kihyun shook his head and sighed as he took out his phone to message everyone else, “Let’s hope that something actually happens now. I don’t want to spend the night out in the cold for no reason.” 

* * *

**deadlydotterel**

So, what is it that we’re doing

**hobiscus**

not much

I’m taking you out to dinner

we’ll talk and do whatever it is you want :)

**deadlydotterel**

:o

okay... well, i’m omw

**hobiscus**

wHAT

This is TOO early, tweety

**deadlydotterel**

It was either this or death by teasing

**hobiscus**

aw, who was teasing you?

**deadlydotterel**

Wonho

same old, same old

**hobiscus**

You ever think about how bothered we get…

And how the only reason that we become like this is because we just don’t want to admit to ourselves that they’re right ???

**deadlydotterel**

W… what

**hobiscus**

Don’t mind me ;)

Meet me in the park in 15?

**deadlydotterel**

Way ahead of you :3

**hobiscus**

Truly the best :’)

I’ll see you in a bit, tweety ♥

**deadlydotterel**

See you in a bit, sunshine ♥ 

* * *

“So, you know they’re following us, right?” Hoseok murmured, laying his head on his hand as he watched Changkyun curiously. “I wondered why they were being so quiet but realized what their plan was when I heard the door slam behind me only half a minute later. I’m assuming that your friends and brother are in on it too.”

“That explains why Wonho actually did stop bothering me as soon as I left,” Changkyun sighed, looking at Hoseok carefully. “Do you think giving them a show would be a good idea?”

“I would love for us to do that but I wouldn’t want for the workers here to be uncomfortable,” Hoseok shrugged then huffed. “We chose incorrectly, how in the world will we ever be able to finish this?”

“Want to share? Maybe that will help… Actually, wait, how do you still have most of your drink?” Changkyun looked at their glasses and then sighed. “I mean, it’s no wonder to me now that you have less food than I do but if this is so then how are you still not done with your food?”

“I take offense to your words because it sounds bad when you word it like that. Anyways, some foods fill you up faster than others so that’s why I’m struggling and I doubt this is something one person is meant to finish… Oh, what if this was their plan all along? Get food, realize it’s too much for either of you but have already ordered it so you have to pay it even though it inevitably ends with you sharing your food with whoever you’re with… It’s like some kind of sneak dating strategy,” Hoseok wondered. “But yes, we should really ask if they have contain- Oh, hello. Could we get help with this, please?”

Changkyun watched as the other talked smoothly with their server and caused them to leave with a smile before bursting into small laughter. “You’re amazing, you know that…?”

“What are you going on about?” Hoseok chuckled, turning his gaze back on Changkyun in confusion. “Where did that come from?”

“You know, there isn’t a single person I’ve seen that doesn’t smile at the end of their interactions with you. It makes me feel a lot happier than I thought I could feel,” Changkyun admits with a small smile. “And it makes me wonder if I’ll ever get to have that all to myself. What do you think?”

“I think you’ve had to bide your time well. It’s been months after all, hasn’t it?” Hoseok smirks at him for a moment, both of them sharing a gaze before the server comes back and helps the with their food. “Oh, thank you so much!” Hoseok exclaims with a bright smile then winks at Changkyun as he pays for their food while making sure to leave a big tip.

“That was a lot of money…” Changkyun muses. “I don’t suppose you’ll tell me why you thought it was such a big deal that we were attended to in the manner we were?”

“It’s simple, they don’t make much money. Not only that but they’ve been working this entire area and I have no doubt that at least one or two tables will ‘forget’ to leave them tips,” Hoseok sighed lightly. “It’s kind of sad how they’re treated when all they want is to make money just like everybody else. Alright, come on, we have something to make a scene of.”

Changkyun rolled his eyes as he followed after the other, “Don’t wait for me… I guess.”

“Oh, shush. I waited for you for a while before,” Hoseok teased then nodded towards the street leading back to the park with a glint in his eyes. “Want to make them run?”

“Always.” 

* * *

Kihyun groaned softly, leaning forward as he panted, “Am I the only one who hates them?”

“Definitely not,” Seokjin said from somewhere behind him. “It’s almost like they were messing with us.”

“I doubt it, they can be really clueless. I’m sure we’ve seen that already,” Yoongi murmured, surprising them all once they realized he wasn’t as tired as they were. “What? I know I sleep a lot but it doesn’t mean I’ll be as out of shape as the rest of you.”

“I resent that,” Jeongguk called out to him with a pout then gasping softly. “Oh my god. Guys, turn around and tell me I’m not hallucinating that.”

“What could y- Oh. OH,” Jimin made a small noise as he hugged Minhyuk who was trying his best not to scream.

“Wait, isn’t this too quick?! They haven’t even dated yet!!” Kihyun scream-whispered. “This can’t be happening!!”

“Well, it’s actually kind of cu- DID HOSEOK JUST TURN AWAY?!” Seokjin bit out, trying his hardest not to actually scream that and alert the two to their stalking activities.

“Why isn’t Changkyun doing anything with the ring…? He took it but he’s just staring,” Namjoon murmured.

“Maybe he thinks it’s too fast, too? They literally just went out on their first official date after all that mess that happened before,” Hyungwon shrugged. “I just- Oh… Oh, no. Please don’t murder Changkyun, Yoongi.”

“I don’t know, this seems weird…” Wonho spoke up after a minute as they all tried to process everything happening in front of them. “I don’t know about Hoseok but I know that Changkyun wouldn’t be this calm if something like this were to really happen. Not only that but he would not take the chance to make Hoseok feel bad even if it did happen because it would possibly mean in his losing him. Oh and they’re hugging, never mind. I’m so lost at this point.”

“I believed you until the hug,” Jooheon shrugged. “Guys, maybe we should leave them alone? I doubt this is something we should be watching.”

“You say that as if you hadn’t been with the rest of us at the restaurant,” Kihyun snorted. “Gate, we all need lives. Where is Hyunwoo when we need him?”

“Living his own life like the rest of us should be?” Taehyung says, shrinking slightly at some of the glares directed at him. “Sorry you can’t handle the truth, damn.”

“Anyways… oh. Where did they go? Did we really lose sight of them in such an important moment?” Minhyuk groans then jumps as laughter comes from behind them.

“What in the world are you all doing?” Hoseok laughed, shaking his head at their taken aback expressions. “Really? Spying on us?”

“Wow, I never thought spying would sound a lot better than stalking,” Jimin mused as Kihyun shrugged in response to Hoseok’s question.

“So, not even once were we alone this evening then?” Changkyun grimaced. “Thanks for the vote of confidence, guys.”

“We just wanted to see if anything would happen! We didn’t think you would jump straight into marriage,” Jeongguk shrugged. “Which I wouldn’t mind if we all weren’t so young. Are you two sure this is something you want?”

“... We aren’t even together, how could we even be getting married like that?” Hoseok sighed, giving them all a deadpan look before looking at Changkyun and nodding to him. “Come on, we have to go shopping.”

“Wait, you all aren’t even together? Then what was that a moment ago?!” Seokjin yelled.

“Us messing with you, obviously,” Changkyun snorted before taking ahold of Hoseok’s hand and turned away from everyone. “We’ll be off now.”

“Wait, where are you going now?”

“Shopping away from nosy people,” Hoseok answered as they hurriedly walked away from everyone.

“Well, that was for naught. I really thought they would end up together after dinner,” Kihyun sighed sadly as Minhyuk wrapped an arm around him. “It’s so sad that it hasn’t happened yet.”

“I can’t believe I left the apartment for this,” Wonho scoffed as he stretched. “Well, who’s up for a movie night?”

“Oh no, you’re coming with me. I was promised pork barbeque and that’s what I’m getting,” Hyungwon glared at him lightly then turned to give everyone a look when they only stared at them. “What? It’s one of my favorite things to eat.”

“One of?” Yoongi rolled his eyes. “Anyways, I don’t know about the rest of you but I just want to lay down after this failed expedition.”

“You always want to lay down though,” Taehyung added then laughed at the look he received. “But the rest of us could definitely have a movie night.”

“No one is the least bit worried about Hoseok and Changkyun then?” Jooheon asked.

“Nah, I’m sure they also wanted us to leave them alone. As protective we all may be over the both of them, we have to believe that they will make the best decisions they can when it comes to one another,” Namjoon smiled as they began to walk towards the theater after sharing their goodbyes with Wonho and Hyungwon.

“You couldn’t have said that before we all came out to spy on them?” Seokjin asked.

“Where would the fun in that have been?” Namjoon laughed.

“I hate the fact that I’m saying this but you’re right.”

“Yeah, of course he is. He always is.”

“Hoseok is lucky to have friends like you guys, you know.”

“Changkyun is as lucky to have friends like you guys too.”

* * *

“You never answered my question, you know,” Changkyun said after a moment. They had reached the shopping mall and were contemplating what store to enter first but he hadn’t been able to let go of the thought that kept nagging at the back of his mind.

“What? What could that question have been?” Hoseok teased, taking in the way Changkyun’s gaze turned to meet his. “There have been a multitude of words shared tonight, Changkyun. One cannot expect me to be able to remember what your question was.”

“No, you’re right but I would hope you did. After all, there was no more important question shared tonight than that one. You cannot lie to me and say that it hasn’t been on your mind all evening as well,” Changkyun countered, moving the slightest bit closer to the elder. “So, tell me, are you afraid of this? Is that why I haven’t been given an answer?”

“No, you haven’t been given an answer because my answer would be inappropriate if shared in public,” Hoseok smiled softly, leaning into the other. “Would you like to know what it is?”

Changkyun observed him then nodded slowly, “Ye-”

He didn’t get to finish as Hoseok connected their lips gently. It was a sweet kiss, one that shared their emotions far better than they knew their words could ever portray. Their molding against one another so carefully and gently made them both aware of just how much they cared about one another. It took them a minute to break apart, cheeks red at the realization of the shared kiss in public before wide smiles took over their features.

“Wow…” Changkyun murmured, touching his lips gingerly as he continued to stare at the elder.

“Yeah,” Hoseok laughed lightly. “Does that answer your question?”

“Definitely, although now I have another?”

“What is it?” Hoseok tilted his head before throwing his head back as bright laughter left him once again when the next question was asked.

“When will we get married?”

…

“In a couple of years, maybe.” 

* * *

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for joining me on this ride. ♥

**Author's Note:**

> Please support me on [ko-fi](https://ko-fi.com/obsobing). :)


End file.
